


Big Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Heather McNamara being the biggest KurtRam shipper there, How Do I Tag, Kurt and Ram are making out in Heather's Chandler's closet, M/M, Martha being the cinnamon roll she is, Underage Drinking, Veronica bring Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Chandler hates it when Kurt and Ram are making out in her closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fun

**Author's Note:**

> idk there aren't many kurt and ram fics out there and idk i like it. probably set in the musical but idk i added the movie just in case

"Veronica!" Heather Chandler's voice had somehow managed to become louder than the other noises of the party. "Come here. Now."

  
"Sorry, Martha," Veronica whispered to her best friend and tried to find a way towards Heather.

  
"Veronica. How many times have we talked about this?" Heather watched Veronica with a serious expression as the girl in the blue vest finally stood up next to her.

  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Heather." Veronica smiled an innocent smile.

  
Heather Chandler rolled her eyes and pointed at Martha, who stood in one corner of the room, probably looking for Ram. She was holding a sparkling cider bottle. "This. How many times have we talked about _this_?

  
"She has a name, Heather." Veronica waved to her best friend. Martha looked out of the place with her pink sweater with the unicorn print, but she smiled and waved back to Veronica.

  
"I don't care about her name. Get her out of here. _Now_. She wasn't even invited." Heather pushed Veronica towards Martha.

  
The room was crowded. Most of them were from Westerburg High, but Veronica detected some people that 1. don't learn at Westerburg, 2. are too old for high school, and 3. weren't even invited.

  
"Have you seen Ram?" Martha asked. "I brought him sparkling cider, but this time I added some rum to it!"

  
Veronica laughed nervously. "I'm pretty sure he's with Kurt, but sure, let's go and find him."

  
"Thank you for hanging out with me even though the Heathers don't want you to." Veronica could barely hear Martha's quiet voice. "It means a lot to me, Veronica."

  
Veronica smiled a sad smile and the two girls went towards the second floor of Heather's house. The corridor was full of pictures of random lakes and forests on the walls and a dozen of empty beer bottles on the floor. Veronica smiled to herself as the memory of Heather's long speech about how the guests weren't allowed to go upstairs and mess up her house came up to her mind.

  
"Where do you think Ram is?" Martha asked. The second floor was much quieter than the first one, thanks to the thick walls that surrounded the house. Veronica looked around.  
There were six doors in the corridor - three from each side. After countless visits in Heather Chandler's house, Veronica knew that two of them lead to Heather's bedroom.

"If I were Ram, where would I be right now?" Veronica thought to herself loudly. 

  
Martha laughed. "Maybe he's in the backyard. I heard Heather has a big pool. He could be swimming there or something!"

  
"Ram's making out with Kurt in Heather Chandler's closet." Heather McNamara's cute childish voice made Veronica and Martha jump. 

  
"It's impossible." Veronica sensed a hint of anger in Martha's statement.

  
Heather shrugged. "Go see by yourself. They are very cute together though."

  
Martha watched Veronica hesitantly, but the girl placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder, as if trying to reassure her that everything is going to turn up fine.

  
Heather McNamara walked towards one of the doors and opened it. She turned on the light to reveal a room decorated in every possible shade of red - Heather Chandler's bedroom.

  
"I don't think Heather Chandler wants me to be here..." Martha mumbled to herself. Heather McNamara stepped towards a crimson door at one far corner of the room, while Veronica and Martha followed her.

  
Martha held Veronica's hand as Heather opened the crimson door. "What are we looking at?"

  
The light from Heather's bedroom barely reached the closet, but Veronica still noticed some red clothes scattered all around the floor. Most of them seemed very expensive. 

  
"Kurt? Ram? Are you here?" Veronica couldn't bring herself not to add a hint of amusement to her tone. There were several silent swears from the back of the closet and Heather McNamara turned on the light.

  
Kurt and Ram were sitting on a pile of red clothes, blushing furiously and staring at the girls.

  
"It's not what it looks like, I promise!" Kurt said. Veronica noticed he was wearing one of Heather Chandler's red dresses. 

  
"Never knew you were into that, Kurt." She raised one eyebrow.

  
"Shut up, skank," Kurt called after her. "I'm not."

  
Veronica was about to say something back, but Ram cut her off. "Is that what I think it is?" He pointed to the bottle Martha was holding.

  
Martha laughed. "It's sparkling cider..." Kurt and Ram groaned. "...with rum!"

  
"Mine!" Kurt snatched the bottle from Martha's hands.

  
Veronica started laughing. "Sorry, it's just.."

  
Kurt opened the bottle and started drinking from it, passing it to Ram after a few sips. "Not bad, Dumptruck."

  
Martha smiled sadly. 

  
"Finally!" Everyone turned to look at Heather Chandler. "I've been searching for you everywhere!"

  
Veronica chuckled. Heather Chandler rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kurt and Ram. Apparently the two jocks continued their make out session.

  
"Oh. My. God!" Heather Chandler screamed in frustration. "Kurt, Ram. Get out of my closet! Now."

  
"We're busy." Ram pulled away from his boyfriend.

  
"Come back in... two hours." Kurt continued.

  
The two shared a fist bump and pressed their lips and bodies together once more. Heather Chandler stomped her foot.

  
"I'd better go..." Said Martha, but Heather Chandler was too busy trying to part Kurt and Ram to notice her. 

  
Veronica laughed again. The view was priceless, and even so, the party was much more fun than the previous one.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. sorry for the cheesy end tho


End file.
